


Fallen

by x_Oath_x



Series: Series of Drabbles [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, could be urban fantasy too, forest guardian riku, sky guardian sora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Oath_x/pseuds/x_Oath_x
Summary: Based off this tweet: https://twitter.com/x_oath_x/status/1161066105022160901?s=19"Riku was expecting a lot of things, but it wasn’t this."
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Series of Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/777915
Kudos: 21





	Fallen

...

Riku feels a disturbance in his woods; someone has entered - and Riku was going to make damn sure they got the fuck _out_. As he moves toward the disturbance, he can feel the forest crying out in pain and it makes Riku flinch before frowning. Not only were they trespassers but they had destroyed a portion of his home.

They weren’t just going to leave, they were going to absolutely _flayed._ Riku continues his march through his woods, scowl on his face and a scalding tirade for the poor unfortunate soul on his tongue as he finally breaks through into the clearing and -

Oh.

Riku was expecting a lot of things, but it wasn’t this. A ditch-like trail stretched in front of him, obviously something had fallen and it wasn’t a smooth landing as evidenced by the chaos surrounding the trail. The clearing was all torn up with dirt and grass scattered everywhere and several trees knocked over on their side. Some seemed to have been snapped into pieces.

Despite the mess, the oddest part of the scene before him were these abnormal plates that were strewn across the clearing too. Some of them seemed to be intact but others… Riku chewed on his bottom lip as he eyed the damage to the flora again. It would take a long while to fix, but he could handle it. However…

Riku turned his head to the left. The trail had begun there and then – Riku turned his head to the right. There. A being lay there as broken as the area around them. Broken branches and leaves circled the being; they must’ve “broken” their fall. More of those odd plates circled them as well. Riku carefully moved closer to inspect the intruder.

Whatever or whoever they were fighting had done a number on this person for they were covered with scratches and bruises from head to toe. Their clothes were torn and ripped but could be saved. Luckily, they were breathing still. Though, it was harried and came out as short gasps. A large protrusion from their back lay flat against the ground – was that a wing? - and Riku could see a couple of those plates hanging near as if they were feathers.

Ah, perhaps that was what they were. This person was like him, a guardian. If it hadn’t been for their poor state, Riku would have been able to sense that. Regardless, their clothes and their wing was enough proof.

But… what to do? He definitely couldn’t just leave them here for fear of whatever they fought will come back or if they turn out to be an enemy. Yes, Riku thought to himself, he will need to bring this stranger deeper into his forest. He’ll nurse their wounds, just enough to get their story.

Decision made, Riku knelt down closer to the being and gingerly picked them up, making sure to mind their injured wing. He was about to set off into his forest when he heard:

“Wait… my feathers. I n-need them. Please.” The forest guardian stopped and stared down at the being in their arms. The other guardian had awoken, but it seemed like they might just pass out again with the way their eyelids flickered over their blue eyes.

Riku turned to look at the feathers strewn haphazardly around the clearing. Then, he looked back down at the other guardian. “I know, I will come back for them once we’re out of view.”

The guardian did some odd head movement – was he shaking his head? Then, he started clawing at his chest making Riku flinch at how surprisingly strong the guardian was despite their current state. “I need them _now_. I can’t wait.”

He kind of wanted to ignore them, but a wiggling thought stopped him. It’s not uncommon for guardians to have body parts essential to their life. If Riku ignored their plea, it wouldn’t matter how good of a healer he was, the guardian would not be able to heal properly without those feathers.

Sighing, Riku walked over to one of the fallen trees and carefully laid the guardian down against it. The other guardian seemed alarmed by this. “W-wait a moment!”

This time, Riku did ignore the other and reached down to pick up the nearest plate -

And was _not_ expecting this tiny, thin as a pine needle, plate to weigh as much as it does. Holy **f u c k**. Riku tried at various degrees of his strength to pick up at the feather and was horrified to realize that even with his maximum strength, the feather budged, but only _barely_.

He flushed as he heard the other giggle behind him.

“Are these really feathers or are these stolen treasures?” He bit out over his shoulder. Rather than stopping, the giggles only got louder only to be interrupted by a haggard coughing. Riku was by the guardian’s side in an instant, helping them sit up as their body shook from the rough coughs. It was a while before they stopped.

“Are you okay?”

The other guardian gave him a wide grin, but it was weak and hid a lot of pain.

“If y-you’ll help, I can pick t-them up.” That’s… not an answer and Riku highly doubted the guardian was in the type of state to pick up those feathers. His doubt must’ve shown on his face because the other’s painful grin became a smaller, but more sincere smile.

“Just watch, okay?”

Riku’s doubt wasn’t cleared at all, but he decided to humor the guardian and picked them up into his arms again. The guardian made a sharp inhale, but slowly began to relax into his hold. When it looked like the other was as comfortable as they were going to get, Riku walked back over to the plate he had struggled to move earlier.

The guardian hissed as he flexed his wing outwards, but when Riku asked if he was okay, the guardian shrugged him off with a smile. “It h-hurts more wit-thout the f-feathers. Watch.”

And he did. Riku watched in awe as the pointed end of the wing move achingly towards the feather and softly tapped it. The feather shimmered then floated off the ground and into the air under the wing as if it was back in place. Riku faced the guardian and received a beaming smile. “See!”

Stupefied by the fact that the ridiculously heavy feather was now floating around his kneecap, Riku just nodded. The guardian hummed. “Let’s get the others.”

Riku snapped out of his daze and quickly walked towards the other plates and watched as the guardian stretched his wing and regain his stupidly heavy yet floating feathers one by one.

With each feather regained, the guardian breathed a little easier and his smile a little more genuine. His wounds had even started healing, though it would be several days before the guardian will be up and running. A knot he didn’t know existed in his chest loosened when the other guardian gave him a beaming smile and flexed his re-complete wing for Riku to see. The plates floated serenely in front of him like shimmering scales; they were beautiful.

“That’s all of them! Thank you!”

“You’re welcome.” Riku couldn’t stop himself from mirroring the smile sent at him. Suddenly, the other guardian grimaced and shifted in his arms.

“Are you okay? And answer this time!”

The guardian gritted his teeth. His body was braced against Riku with his fingernails digging into his skin. “… No. Everything just really h-hurts right now.”

It felt like forever before the other guardian relaxed again, but they were hiding their face in his chest. If Riku hadn’t been hearing out for anything that could indicate a worsening condition, he would’ve missed the shaky whisper:

“I thought it would be over now.”

The knot was back and had hopped from his heart to his throat.

“I can take you to my clearing.” Riku said suddenly, then flushed when the guardian blinked up at him in confusion. “I… I have medicine I make from what grows here in the forest.”

The guardian hummed in understanding before smiling up at him again. “That would be great! Thanks uh...”

They grinned helplessly up at him. Riku blanked before realizing he was asking for a name. “Oh! My name is Riku.”

The guardian smiled. “I’m Sora. Nice to meet you, Riku, and thanks again for all of this.”

Riku mirrored the smile as he began walking towards his clearing, Sora in tow. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
